The invention relates to a method of transmission of forces between two joined parts, wherein a connection element is introduced into two corresponding openings in the two joined parts, wherein a first undercut which is disposed on a connection head of the connection element and extends obliquely with respect to the direction of transmission of force is applied to a first contact surface which is operatively connected to the first joined part, and wherein a connection shank starting from the connection head is introduced into the opening in the second joined part.
The invention further relates to a device for transmission of forces between two joined parts, with a connection element which has a connection head with a first undercut extending obliquely with respect to the direction of transmission of force as well as a connection shank starting from the connection head.
Large numbers of devices of the aforesaid type are known in the form of screwed or riveted connections in which use is generally made of metallic materials which have the necessary elastic deformability in these devices. However, the range of application of such devices and of the method associated therewith is limited to temperature ranges below approximately 1300.degree. C., since the metallic materials cannot be used at higher temperatures. At higher temperatures ceramic materials are usually used, but these are not plastically deformable, are very brittle and tend to fracture when localized loading occurs. Since conventional connection techniques either plastically deform the material, as is the case for example with riveted connections or also with screwed connections in which stress peaks occurring are reduced by plastic deformation of the material or which require the material to have a high power of resistance against stress peaks, brittle materials are only of limited use for conventional methods of connection.